Mew's Trouble
by dairu123
Summary: An anthro mew is kicked from her clan, forced to adventure the world alone. Rated M for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human sex then do not read further.

Chapter 1: Mew's past

I am a female Mew and I am well, I guess the best word for it is anthro. I stand tall with my slender legs. My breasts and my dainty hands. My mom is a Mew and my father was a human. I have been rejected by Mew's and for that reason I have never been able to mate. I want to tell you about how I met Scio one year ago. I was lonely and I flew in the sky running away from the Mew clan. It was dark out and I saw some lights in the distance. I hide in a tree as I saw a bunch of weird looking creatures in a large building. Music was playing and I realized these were humans that the other Mew's had told me about. I used transform and turned into a human female. I had black hair with a pink dress and I had a ribbon in my hair.

I was nervous as I walked through the doors. No one seemed to notice me as I walked through the party. The building seemed to be a pokemon gym with a blue floor with the arena panted on it. The gym was decorated with Ribbons and balloons. I grabbed my stomach as it growled. I looked around for something to eat as I saw a table with all kinds of food on it. I grabbed a plate and loaded up. I had several crackers and some chicken that was sliced up. I was trying to balance the plate as I made my way to a seat. I started eating as much as I could, filling the emptiness in my stomach. I finished the food as I threw away my plate. I looked up as the lights dimmed and a slow song started. A person walked up to me and he was so handsome as I lost myself in his eyes.

He smiled as he asked, "Would you care to dance?"

All I could do was nod as he took my hand and we started to slow dance. I blushed as his hands went to my waist and he pulled me forward. My hands landed on his chest and I stood there staring into this strangers eyes.

He held me close as we danced and I heard him say, "My name is Scio."

I just blushed knowing I could only speak pokemon and even if I could speak English, I did not have a name. The person did not ask for my name he just stood there dancing with me. The song ended and I was so tempted to kiss him, but I stopped myself but I pulled away.

He just smiled as he said, "Thank you for the dance."

He put out his hand as he asked, "Do you want to go somewhere that is quieter?"

I took his hand and he led me outside by a tree. We sat down in some chairs that were set up and I was so nervous all I could do was look up at the stars. There was a full moon out. I managed to look over at Scio and he asked, "They sure are pretty aren't they?"

I tried to answer but all that came out was, "Mew"

I blushed as he looked over at me and asked, "Are you ok?"

I looked over at him, as I nodded, yes. He took off his jacket and he wrapped it around my shoulders as he said, "You must be chilly out here."

I could not believe how nice the human that I have never seen before. He seemed so much nicer and more handsome than any Mew I have met. He sat back down and I felt so relaxed with this man. I felt like he was perfect. I wished I could speak so I could at least tell him I was not ignoring him. I looked over at him again as he looked back.

He then asked, "You can't speak can you?"

I shook my head no, as I kept my eyes on his face, afraid he might find out that I am a Mew.

All he said then was, "I thought so."

I was so relieved that I let out a sigh. I could not help myself but look over his strong arms and chest. I felt my powers weakening from being in a different form and I stood up to leave.

Scio stood up after me and asked, "Can I see you again?"

I smiled as I nodded yes and handed him his jacket. He smiled back as he replied, "Keep it."

I ran into the forest and I felt a great happiness that I had never felt before. I turned back into my nude anthro Mew form and flew off into the sky. I found a small cave to sleep in and I cuddled up in Scio's jacket. I laid there and could not stop thinking about the handsome Scio that I dance with. I imagined kissing Scio in my head. I imagined reaching into his pants and making him hard. I became wet thinking about it. I pushed in a finger as I pleased myself. As Scio pleasured me in my dreams I increasingly tried to add to my nearing orgasm. I moaned out his name, "Mew… me."

I squirmed in his jacket smelling his scent. I panted hard and it finally shot through my body. I arced my back and screamed out as my orgasm forced juices all over my hand and thighs. I panted with a rosy red that clearly showed bliss on my cheeks. I looked out of the cave at the stars before finally falling asleep dreaming of Scio.

Current day: one year after meeting Scio

I could remember that night so clearly. It seemed longer than a year had passed by. I have been through so much with Scio since I met him. He is a pokemon trainer and has caught many pokemon. He still does not know that I am a Mew. I pretty much have total control over my human transformation now. However, I wish so much that I could tell him the truth. Tell him about me being a Mew and about my feelings for him. I can talk perfect English now but still I am unable to tell him the truth. I looked at Scio as he sleeped. I ran my fingers through his hair as I drifted back into my thoughts.

Flash back:

I remember awakening to the chirping of Swallow. I looked down at Scio's jacket and smiled as I put it on. It felt so good on my skin. The blue jean exterior and the red velvet interior. It felt so comfortable just like when I was with Scio. I decided to go look for him. I turned to my human transformation and I decided to where blue jeans and a blue T-shirt that I saw a girl wearing at the party. I ran into Pastoria city. I ran through the city and did not see him anywhere. I started to run through the streets. I wasn't looking where I was going as I ran into someone. The young man that I ran into let out a breath as he caught me as I collided with him and I heard him say, "You got to watch where you are going."

I looked up at the man and I blushed as I saw that it was Scio. I pulled back out of his arms and blushed even redder. Then Scio asked, "Hey, You hungry?"

I nodded as he smiled and he grabbed my hand as he said, "I know the perfect place."

I looked at this building and I couldn't read the letters. We entered the place and were seated by a woman carrying some menus. The young waitress then asked when we sat down. "What would you like something to drink?"

Scio looked at me as he answered for both of us, "We would like some Pepsi."

I looked at the menu confused at what it could possibly say and I gently kicked Scio's leg. Scio looked up at me and he asked, "Can you not read?"

I shook my head no and blushed. I felt so stupid and I almost began to cry. Scio got up and headed to my side of the table and said, "Don't worry I ain't judging you."

He wiped away a tear and I couldn't help losing myself in his eyes again as he looked at me. The waitress came back and asked, "Are you ready to order?"

Scio sat back down at the other side of the small table and replied, "Just get her some French fries and the same for me."

She wrote down the orders and another woman came out and handed us out drinks. I stared at the black phizing liquid. Scio laughed as he said, "Try it, its good."

I picked up the glass and began to drink. My mouth filled with flavor that I couldn't believe. It was so intense. I began to get hot so I took off the jacket Scio had given me. I was looking around the restaurant and saw many tables with many people. There were windows on all the walls and it was very well lit by the sun shining in. I looked over at Scio and notice him looking at me. He quickly looked away and I thought, (Was he staring at me the whole time?)

The waitress came by with out food and I stared at the funny looking fries on my plate. Scio looked at me and said, "I don't know where your from but you seem well, different."

I gave him a worried look and I grabbed one of the fries and ate it. Its tasted salty but good. The flavor seemed to hang in my mouth. I finished off the fries and looked up as Scio as he stood up. I followed him and he came to a door. I tried to go in the room with him and he stopped me and said, "You cant come in here, it's the men's restroom.

I looked at him confused and he pointed, "There is the girls room if you need to go."

I looked at the door and went in. I didn't really know what I was doing. I saw a little thing on the wall with a button on it. I pushed it and it started to blow warm air out. I laughed as I played in the wind. A girl stepped out of a stall and just stared. I ignored her and left the bathroom after playing with the wind a little more. Scio was standing there and he asked, "What took you so long?"

He started to walk away as I followed. When we were out in the street he asked, "Have you ever been to the Safari Zone in town?"

I shook my head no and he then asked, "Let me take you there, you will like it."

When we got there he handed the woman behind the desk some money and we entered the Safari. We saw many pokemon and humans that attended them. I saw many of my pokemon that were friends but they didn't notice me in my human transformation. The sky turned grey as clouds started to pour down rain. I felt the water on my face as Scio laughed, "You really like the rain don't you?"

I took his hand playfully as I dance in the rain around him. As I was running around him in the rain I slipped and fell into his arms. I looked into his eyes and I was once again lost myself. He pulled the hair out of in my face back behind my ear and he said, "I am going on a long trip to be a pokemon trainer, You want to come?"

I blushed as I gently nodded yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you are under 18 or you are offended by pokemon/human sex then do not read further.

Chapter 2: Love's confession

Current day:

Ever since I nodded my head, yes, I have traveled with Scio and I have taught myself to speak English along the way. We were on route 210 in dense mountain range's heading to Solaceon town. We are currently camping as I looked back at my sleeping Scio. I have loved him ever since I laid my eyes on him when he asked me to dance so long ago. Scio and I travel alone and he has caught many pokemon. Scio had named me three weeks after I had accepted to come along on his journey.

Flash back three weeks after first meeting Scio.

We were sitting next to a fire on Mt. Coronet and I had become sick. The frozen weather on the mountain had given me a bad fever. I coughed as Scio put his hand on my forehead and said, "You're running a fever."

He then asked, "Can you get up?"

I tried standing but fell to my side. He comforted me and I fainted. Hours later, I awoke and we were in a cave. A wall of ice that his Snorunt had made sealed it off. Then his fire pokemon Flareon had heated up the cave with her fire. I opened my eyes and coughed as Scio said, "Glad you are ok."

I smiled as I looked up at Scio. The cave was dark and moist. It was very warm in the cave but I still felt cold inside. I was shaking terribly as Scio put a wet rag on my head. I remember him crying but I couldn't understand why. I managed to say his name, "Scio."

He looked at me surprised as I fell asleep. I awoke and Scio looked down at me as he said, "Good you're awake."

I sat up and I looked at the fire. Scio looked at my face and he asked, "Did you say my name before you past out earlier?"

I looked at him and whispered, "Scio."

He smiled as he said, "Hey I thought since you can say my name I was wondering what yours was?"

I started to cry as he asked a little shocked, "You don't have a name do you?"

I kept my eyes on the fire as I nodded. He then sat there and I looked at him. He snapped his fingers as he said, "Hana, I will call you Hana."

I smiled as I pushed him to the ground with a hug. He sat up after I let go and he said, "Hana means flower in Japanese and you remind me of the warmth of a sweet smelling flower."

I blushed as I looked back at the fire.

Current day:

I was staring at Scio lay in his sleeping bag and he began to move as he got up. He looked at me, as he asked, "Couldn't sleep?"

I looked at him and replied, "No."

He got out of his Sleeping bag and sat next to me. He then looked up at the stars as he asked, "You remember when we met a year ago after the dance and we were looking up at the stars just like tonight?"

I looked up and noticed tonight also had a full moon. Scio then looked at me and said, "Hana I wanna tell you something that's kind of hard to say."

I looked at him and I could tell what he was about to say. "I love you Hana."

I quickly kissed him as I said, "I half to tell you something too."

Scio jumped up, as I turned into my normal anthro Mew self. He laughed and I looked confused. Scio then smiled and said, "So this is why you didn't know about half the things I showed you like Pepsi or like I found out you didn't have a name."

He got down onto his knees and placed his hand on my cheek as he looked at my pink face. He then moved closer as he kissed me. I kissed back feeling the warmth of his lips. I could feel his tongue press against my lips as I let it in. We shared saliva, as I did not want the kiss to end. He broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected our lips. We were breathing hard as he said, "I want you Hana."

I reconnected our kiss as he searched my breast with his hand. My tail pulled him closer and Scio broke the kiss only to start on my neck. His kisses and licks went lower until he started on my breast. He licked the left nipple while messaging the right gently with his hands. I moaned out feeling intense feeling between my legs. His licks went down and finally hit the spot. I moaned out his name as he inserted his tongue, "SCIO."

I pushed his head deeper into my cunt begging for more. I panted out feeling his organ increasing my need. I arced my back with a scream as I coated his face with my seed. He eagerly cleaned his face and my thighs. I panted as I moved away and moved onto all fours. I wiggled my tail welcoming him to my sex. With my tail held high he had a perfect view.

"You really want me to go further?" Scio asked.

"Yes please I wanted this since we first met." I pleaded.

Scio removed his clothes showing his bobbing throbbing length out in front of him. I felt the tip of his member at my entrance as he slowly pushed in. His length broke my hymen making me wince in pain for a short moment. Pain was replaced with pleasure as Scio thrusted with an even momentum. I forced my hips against his thrusts increasing my pleasure.

"Your so tight." Scio moaned out.

That sent me over the edge with my second orgasm. My juices quickened his pace as he neared his orgasm. I moaned out as my entrance muscles milked his member wanting his seed. I screamed out as I felt his chest on my back as he slammed into my womb spewing his seed. I collapsed onto the ground panting as Scio laid down next to me.

I managed to say with a final pant, "I love you Scio."

Scio smiled as he pulled me close and we fell asleep.

I awoke the next day and looked around my surroundings. The sky was a nice shade of blue with white clouds and the sky. I looked over to my nude Scio and he was still asleep. I looked over his body and grinned as I thought, (I am so happy. I think I am going to ask him to make him his permanent mate.)

Scio opened his eyes and smiled as he got up and said, "Good morning."

I smiled as I kissed him. He kissed back as pulled back and he asked, "What is that smell?"

I smelt the air and blushed as I answered, "I think I might be in heat."

Scio smelled the air again as he asked, "What does that mean?"

I smiled and replied, "That means I might get pregnant."

Scio's eyes went wide and I could tell he was panicking so I said, "Don't worry Scio it's not that bad."

Scio let out a big breath as he said, "Ah, I didn't expect something like that."

Eight and ten months later:

My stomach had became fairly large since we first admitted out love and I could tell I was close. I usually took human form around others but turned back when Scio and I wanted to mess around. (If you know what I mean?)

We were in Solaceon town, Scio had bought a house, and we decided to live there raising out babies. I was usually in bed most of the time but Scio was usually at work at the Pokemon center for some money for food. He also got some money from battling. I felt an urge in my bladder, as I needed to go for the fourth time. I walked down the hall and opened the bathroom door. I heard the front door open as I finished and he met me as I was heading back to bed. He put his arm around my shoulder as he kissed me and he asked, "How you feeling?"

I smiled and replied, "Fine."

He smiled back as he said, "I'm going to make dinner."

He was in the kitchen and I could here the deep fryer frying my favorite, French fries. Pain shot through my stomach as I started to yell, "Sciooooo"

Scio came running and I panted, "There coming."

He went between my legs as he yelled, "Push."

I screamed in pain as I could feel the little pink body slip from my body. Scio yelled to me, "It's a girl."

Then I felt another jolt of pain as another one started to come. I pushed as I tried to breath. It slipped out some time later and Scio smiled as he said, "This one is a boy."

He handed me our children and I smiled, as I looked at both my little anthro Mew babies. The female was blue and the male was the normal pink. I could barely keep my eyes open as Scio laid next to me watching our children nurse on my chest. I smiled as I fell asleep dreaming about the rest of our lives together. I abruptly awoke as I yelled to Scio, "The French fries."

Scio jumped out of bed to the kitchen and I could here the fire extinguisher going off as Scio put out the flame. I saw him come back as I laughed. He was covered in soot and he looked just like a Mightyanna. Scio went to the bathroom to clean up as I fell back to sleep giggling at Scio.


End file.
